Seguir soñando
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo séptimo relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Rodeada por sus brazos logró soñar con un mañana mejor, un mañana donde el mundo no estuviera tan podrido, un mañana en el que los niños no tuvieran que robar para comer. Un lugar para dormir, una familia que los cuidara y los quisiera. Donde el cielo no se cayera sobre el mundo a pedazos." Décimo séptimo participante: Mictlán.


**Ya estamos en la recta final, lectores y lectoras. Quedan cuatro relatos, cuatro semanas, tenemos por ahora un empate. A ver cuál triunfará. Y esta noche, lo diré una vez más:**

**¡Bienvenidos al Reto!**

* * *

(Nací para ser presentadora (de feria) es cuestión de tiempo.) Hay poco que decir que ya no sepáis. Prácticamente todos me habéis enviado vuestras palabras. Y de nuevo, **gracias a todos por participar en el Reto. Por leer y comentar.** A los que estáis desde el principio y a los que os apuntáis dejando review en cada relato mientras le echáis un ojo a los relatos del concurso. (Ya quiero saber quién se llevará el premio, menos mal que tengo ahorrado el dinerín para enviarlo por correo.) Como siempre, sois bien recibidos. No importa si el review no es válido al sumatorio del concurso, ¿tu opinión es menos válida? En absoluto. Que sepáis que los autores os están muy agradecidos. (Y yo también, _of course_.)

De sábado a sábado, traemos un nuevo relato y empieza y acaba un plazo de una semana para recibir reviews válidos. (Es suerte y talento hacia el público, quién haya obtenido más al llegar a 20 relatos: ganará.) Ya sabéis, **si queréis promocionar al Reto en algún fic propio o red social, yo me comprometo a publicitaros en las presentaciones del Reto. Espero tener para el final de esta semana el Extra que os prometí** en uno de los míos, ¡y qué vendrá! (Vaya que sí.)

* * *

Va siendo hora de** presentar a nuestro** (redoble de tambor), ¡**décimo séptimo concursante**! Su apodo es, **Mictlán**. Y **nos** **trae su capítulo**, titulado así: **Seguir soñando**.

**Mucha suerte Mictlán**, (me gusta el número diecisiete desde pequeña, no sé porqué. Y eso que nací un veintinueve, cof-cof.) el autor ha dejado unas frases escritas para vosotros. Esperamos que os guste:

**"¡Hola! Creo que no hay demasiado para decir... Lo que más me interesa es reconocer a Bell el esfuerzo que está haciendo por revivir el fandom. (Todos amamos a Bell, amén.)**

**Fuera de ello, solo quiero agradecer la oportunidad que le dan a lo que escribí, espero que les guste. En esta historia traté (o al menos era la idea inicial) de retratar algunas cosas que pasan en mi ciudad, en mi país (México). Es lo que vivo, es lo que veo todos los días. Sé que hay cosas peores y sé que hay cosas mejores también. Pero es mi realidad. Yo veo un mundo un poco podrido, es en el que he crecido. Pecando de ingenua me sigo diciendo que vale la pena, que podemos seguir creyendo."**

**Disfrútenlo. **

**Mictlán.**

* * *

**Seguir Soñando**

Veía desde la ventana.  
La ventana daba al jardín.  
Después del jardín la calle.  
Cruzando la calle había un árbol.  
Más allá del árbol las vías del ferrocarril.

Cada año, cada mes, cada semana. Casi cada día podía ver gente caminando en las vías.

"—¿Hacia dónde van?" Pregunté alguna vez.  
"—Persiguen su sueño." Contestó mi padre.  
"—Un sueño imposible." Repuso mi madre.

Cinco años cumplí ese mes. Una noche_,_ mientras veía pasar el tren observé también una sombra, la sombra de un hombre. Su cabello claro, casi blanco. Cuando le vi acercarse vi que parecía de la edad de mi padre o quizás más joven. Caminaba con dificultad debajo del árbol que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Se acercaba a mi casa, a mi jardín; el jardín no estaba cercado. El hombre se acostó en el pasto debajo del rosal del jardín y se quedó dormido... Preocupada por él avisé a mi padre del cuerpo en el jardín. Mi padre, extrañado, acudió con una linterna a revisar.

—Buenas noches —dijo dudoso —. ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó manteniendo la distancia.

—No exactamente —contestó el hombre con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados—. Pero creo que sólo necesito descansar.

—¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia? Sea cual sea la situación, me temo que no puedo dejarlo dormir en el jardín. ¿Tiene dónde quedarse? ¿Quiere un taxi? —preguntó.

Yo observaba desde la ventana, intrigada por las respuestas y el estado del hombre. Abriendo la bisagra y recorriendo el vidrio dije:  
—Papá, ¿no puede quedarse a dormir en la casa? Hay muchas habitaciones vacías —susurré, esperando que no me oyeran, con las palmas juntas como cuando se reza. Después, mirando al otro hombre añadí—. ¿Le gustaría dormir en mi casa? No es muy grande, pero sí hay habitaciones y mi mamá cocina muy rico —Con la inocencia de la niña que era en ese momento, ofrecí mi hogar a aquel extraño.

El hombre abrió los ojos y sonrió, empatando los rubíes que eran sus ojos con mis pupilas verdes.

—Lo siento pequeña, no quiero causar molestias, si no puedo dormir en el jardín ya conseguiré otro sitio. Estoy seguro de que a tu padre no le gustará la idea de que un extraño duerma en su casa con su familia —intentó levantarse, gimiendo un poco de dolor al resentir sus heridas.

— ¡Papá, ayúdale! ¿No ves que no se puede mover? —grité al ver al hombre caer de nuevo al pasto.

—Tranquila primor, estoy bien, sólo pisé mal. Pero oye, ya es tarde, ve a dormir. Las niñas pequeñas y lindas como tú deben dormir bien para crecer grandes y fuertes. Anda, que yo estaré bien.  
Yo, contenta y sonrojada con los dulces halagos del hombre_, _me despedí de mi padre y me metí a la cama. Ya dormida, soñé; soñé con los hermosos ojos escarlata de aquel hombre, con el cabello blanco y la sonrisa caída.

.

Tres días habían pasado y yo disfrutaba de los juegos del hombre que aquel día tocó mi corazón; él aseguró (y era evidente) que no era del lugar. Sus facciones delicadas y finas, marcadas pero no toscas, su cabello blanco como el algodón. Era un año más joven que mi padre, treinta y cuatro años había dicho. Su piel era morena, un caramelo tostado. No sé si es el paso se los años lo que me hace idealizarlo, pero lo recuerdo (a pesar de las heridas) radiante, alegre, muy vivo.

—_Así es señor, lo que yo busco no es dinero, de necesitarlo no lo hago, me escondo, lo hago para buscar... Lo hago para encontrar a mi hijo _—escuché la conversación de mi padre con él—. _Fue robado, secuestrado, no sé qué le pueden estar haciendo, ese es mi motivo. Aquellos hombres me golpearon y me dejaron tirado en medio de un plantío de maíz. Supongo que creyeron que estaba muerto, y en realidad poco me faltaba._

Con la voz cortada por lo que parecía ser rabia, continuó.

—_Una mujer, Julia, se llamaba, me cuidó. Me recogió y alimentándome con sus manos es como recobré un poco de la fuerza. Cuando los hombres regresaron para confirmar su trabajo escapé de esa casa, eran demasiados problemas para esa pobre viuda. Encontré la carretera y subí a un transporte de cerdos, cuando vi pasar el tren en las cercanías decidí que sería así como llegaría a la ciudad. Bajé del camión, caminé hacia las vías, y es así como he llegado aquí. En el camino fui asaltado por lo poco que aún mantenía conmigo, me han quitado todo. Sé que aquellos hombres me siguen buscando y sé que algún día me encontrarán, sólo quiero regresar a casa. Pero no lo haré sin mi niño conmigo. Sería peligroso contactar a alguien conocido, no sé quién haya planeado esto, no sé quién haya sido el culpable, y por eso mismo no quiero llamar a nadie, que no se sepa que sigo vivo _—Con esas palabras secó la humedad de sus ojos, bebió el último trago de cerveza y le dio una caricia al perrito que tenía a un lado.

La última vez que lo vi fue al día siguiente de aquello... Se despidió muy temprano, le dio las gracias a mi madre y salió de la casa hacia las vías férreas de nuevo. Le vi caminar entre los raíles, despidiéndome con la mano aunque él ya no volteaba.

.

Al encontrar refugio debajo de un puente, el hombre se recostó. Y dejando fluir sus emociones lloró, por la forma en que su vida se había arruinado tan pronto se casó con esa mujer... Al sentir su corazón más aliviado por el llanto cayó dormido y ahí, debajo de un maltrecho puente, con animales e insectos a su alrededor, soñó. Y soñó con el tiempo en que su dulce esposa seguía viva, el tiempo en que Wes corría por la casa después de sus clases, el tiempo en que todo estaba bien. Y también soñó con el día en que nació Soul, y se dio cuenta de que por más desgracias que pudiera causar Medusa, haber tenido a Soul era uno de los mejores regalos que la vida pudo darle.

* * *

La media noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, las luces de las lámparas y focos de las casas daban la pauta para no caminar en penumbras. Justo así, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, cuatro bolas de fuego danzaban frente los automóviles que esperaban el semáforo en la avenida principal. Los brazos musculosos y el rostro del joven se asomaban de vez en cuando iluminados por las llamas. Los gráciles movimientos de sus manos al mover las claves se antojaban mágicos mientras las luces de los autos pasar detrás de él le daban un efecto espectral. Quizá por coincidencia el faro detrás de él estaba fundido, dejando más oscuridad para cubrir y resaltar sus movimientos.

Los segundos pasaron y cuando faltaba un minuto para que cambiara la luz del semáforo apareció detrás de él otra figura con marcas fosforescentes en los brazos que, al ponerse unos metros atrás de él, encendió dos bolas de fuego más. El segundo muchacho comenzó a hacer malabares con ellas, de un lado a otro, arriba abajo, por detrás y entre las piernas. Saltaba y se movía con la energía de aquel al que le gusta lo que hace. Cuarenta segundos para el cambio de luz y ambos chicos se pusieron uno frente a otro, el fuego iluminando sus sonrisas, se divertían... Esto era un juego... El juego de la supervivencia... Porque el dinero que les dieran sería la comida que tendrían el día siguiente.

Sus ojos, unos ojos verdes llenos de anhelo y unos ojos rojos brillando con añoranza veían el fuego moverse en sus manos.

Las bolas de fuego comenzaron a volar, a danzar entre sus manos, veinticinco segundos y uno de los chicos se detuvo, dio un ligero trago a una botella que había en el piso y siguió moviendo las cuerdas mientras el otro también tomaba la botella. Dieciocho segundos y aparecieron detrás de ellos más niños, quince segundos y ambos chicos, uno junto al otro dejaron de hacer malabares. Con el último soplo de aire que tenían sus pulmones en ese momento, dejaron salir el amargo líquido frente una bola de fuego, haciendo que una llamarada saliera disparada hacia los autos que tenían frente a ellos.

El silencio que siguió y los últimos segundos del semáforo sirvieron para que los niños pasaran por los autos recogiendo el dinero de los que aportaban. Los chicos rieron con los cabellos azules y blancos revoloteando con su andar y la fuerza del viento.

"Es mágico este lugar,  
mientras más pobres hay,  
más alegría se ve,  
en las calles hay color..."

.

_Sus pequeñas manos tanteaban el mostrador de la tienda, arriba, por donde sus ojitos apenas alcanzaban a ver. Los sándwiches y gelatinas se asomaban casi suplicando que las tomara, recibió la señal de su compañero, tomó todo lo que su estatura le permitía y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo._

—_¡A casa! —vociferó, y los niños aparecieron junto a él desde las calles aledañas._

—_¡Ladrones, vándalos! —regañaba la anciana desde la puerta del negocio. _

_Ellos solo corrían y seguían corriendo. "A casa", pensaban._

"_A casa."_

.

La noche caía y los niños buscaban algo con qué cubrirse, periódicos, mantas viejas, incluso algunas jergas que la anciana del negocio usaba para limpiar los vidrios. Cualquier cosa los ayudaba a pasar la noche. Todos juntos: niños, niñas y algunos adolescentes que vivían en aquella casa construida con cartón.

Y pensar, tan solo pensar, que a menos de tres cuadras se encontraban los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, los restaurantes más lujosos, las atracciones más valiosas. Ellos pensaban en aquellos hombres que veían pasar en sus autos, con trajes negros y corbatas, las mujeres con vestidos elegantes y tacones altos. Y soñaban con que algún día ellos serían así.

.

Sus cabellos azules se revuelven con el viento, el frío de la noche hace que tirite hasta los huesos mientras sueña despierto.

Sueña con tener un hogar, no tener que robar, tener donde dormir, una cama... Tener algo para comer. La sábana que cubre la entrada detrás de él se mueve y deja entrever una pequeña sombra; al voltear, un par de ojos azules como la noche le observan. Los mechones negros se menean también por el aire y ella los recoge detrás de la oreja, extiende el brazo y deja ver un pequeño pedazo de pan entre sus dedos.

—Toma —dice. Él solo la observa y sonríe—, vi que le diste tu ración a Ángela, no puedes seguir así, tienes que comer.

—No es nada, no tengo hambre y es todo. Además, ¿ya viste las manchas que tiene en la espalda? Algo está mal Tsubaki, eso no es normal.

—Lo sé, también tiene sarpullido en el estómago, pero sabes que no tenemos dinero para llevarla a un doctor y menos para comprar medicinas —hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada y con inseguridad en la voz preguntó—… ¿Sabes... ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá Sid?

—No, y no creo que sea pronto... Hace mucho tiempo que no viene, sabes que las cosas no están bien —hizo de su mano un puño por la frustración—. Somos demasiados Tsubaki, el poco dinero que hay no alcanza para que todos coman, creo que... Creo que tenemos que pedir ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? Sabes que no me gusta ser pesimista Black, ¿pero ayuda a quién? El orfanato cerró hace tres meses, y cuando le preguntamos a la policía donde había otro nos amenazó con meternos en un correccional a todos. Nadie nos apoyará Black, nadie.

El chico se acercó a abrazarla mientras sentía su cuerpo convulsionar por los sollozos, un llanto suave y silencioso, pero con la rabia. La impotencia y el miedo más puros que podía experimentar.

—Tranquila, ni Soul ni yo dejaremos que les pase nada, además, podemos hacer que Maka nos dé más víveres... Ella siempre quiere ayudar.

—Pero Black, Maka está del otro lado de la ciudad y sus padres ya la han castigado por ayudarnos, no podemos seguir robándoles.

—Ellos lo entenderán, estoy seguro —Con un beso en su frente, susurró—. Ve a dormir, te ves cansada. Yo haré guardia.

* * *

_Los días pasaban uno tras otro, y con el anochecer llegaba la hora a la que debía seguir caminando, al llegar a la ciudad me sentí aliviado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a mi hijo, para quitarle del peligro que representa su madre para él._

_El tren me había dejado en una de las zonas industriales más pobres de la ciudad. Al bajar vi varios niños corriendo y escapando de una tienda donde una anciana les gritaba. Seguí caminando y encontré el lugar que buscaba, solo tenía que reponer fuerzas y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad recuperaría a mi hijo._  
_Dos de la mañana y las luces de la ciudad estaban apagadas. En la noche solo estaban los padres de Medusa, con la madre en silla de ruedas, el padre sería el único que podría impedir que tomara a Soul conmigo. Entré a la casa por la ventana de la cocina, jamás la cerraban, al llegar al pasillo principal de la casa de mis suegros vi las habitaciones. No sabía en cual estaría Soul, así que pasé por todas tratando de abrir las puertas sin hacer ruido._

_Una a una fui revisando las habitaciones, y una a una las descartaba, al llegar a las últimas tres puertas mi corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Pasé a la última puerta del pasillo, el único lugar de toda la casa en que no había revisado. Al inspeccionar dentro, vi una pequeña cama que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, era lo único que había, solo la cama y algo de ropa tirada._  
_Cuando me acerqué a ella, vi una pequeña motita blanca asomarse por las cobijas, aquella única señal hizo que el alma regresara a mi cuerpo._

_Ahí estaba mi hijo._

_Removí un poco el pequeño cuerpo y Soul despertó. En sus ojitos el desconcierto se asomó con una carita de sorpresa y lágrimas naciendo de sus ojos. Le pedí que guardara silencio, y cuando el asintió tapándose la boca con sus manitas mi corazón se estremeció. El oxígeno regresó a mis pulmones y la vida regresó a m_í.

_Cargué al niño y salí de la casa, sin embargo, al salir una camioneta nos esperaba fuera de la puerta. La sonrisa torcida de Free, el hermano mayor de Medusa, se dejó ver en el asiento de conductor. Asura y Giriko en los asientos de atrás. En cuanto los identificó, Soul dejó salir un gemido que pronto se convirtió en llanto._  
_Comencé a correr con Soul en brazos, podía sentir los pasos de mis cuñados detrás de mí. Apenas ellos bajaron del auto empezaron a perseguirme, di vuelta en una calle y seguí corriendo, tratando de encontrar una salida o al menos un lugar donde ocultar al niño._

_Llegué a una de las calles más descuidadas y vi un terreno baldío donde se asomaban una pequeña casa de cartón y algunas mantas que cubrían los cuerpos de los niños que no alcanzaban lugar en la improvisada construcción. Al llegar ahí, uno de los niños más grandes se me quedó viendo con desconfianza. Me acerqué al muchacho y con el corazón en la mano le pedí que cuidara a Soul un momento, que yo solo tenía que perder a mis cuñados y que regresaría por él, detrás del chico salió un hombre que se nos quedó viendo con mala cara y preguntó: "¿qué tendré yo a cambio?" Y lo único que pude ofrecer fue una pequeña banda para el cabello con la leyenda "Eater" en el centro, lo único que me quedaba de mis pertenencias. El hombre, con los cabellos azules moviéndose al ritmo del viento me sonrió y, tomando al niño en brazos, le colocó la banda en el cuello._

— _¿Tu nombre? —le preguntó._

—_Soul._

—_Pues bien, Soul "Eater", estarás aquí hasta que tu padre regrese _—_dirigiéndose a mí, añadió—, cuando lo hagas, pregunta por los Star. No te gustará lo que oigas de nosotros, pero te juro por mi vida que tu hijo estará a salvo._

_Apenas escuché aquello salí corriendo, oyendo los gritos de mis cuñados cerca._  
_._

_Tres días pasaron desde aquello. El hombre no regresó; en las primeras caras de los periódicos amarillistas de la ciudad su cadáver adornaba el papel con morbosa claridad. Golpes y sangre derramada se veían en su cuerpo y en el piso. La escena era brutal por sí misma y la historia, al menos la escueta información de aquel diario, relataba la horrenda historia de un asesinato a sangre fría._

— _¡Chicos!, tenemos un nuevo compañero —gritó a los niños mientras comían—. Soul Eater, estará con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Black, enséñale el lugar y lo que hacemos. _

_El niño se levantó desde la mesa y tomando la mano de Soul caminó de regreso hacia su lugar. Consiguió un plato de comida y con una sonrisa le dijo:_

—_¡Podemos ser amigos! O-O-O-Oh, ¡ya sé, hermanos!_

_Soul, con una sonrisa discreta y una mirada triste, asintió. Él ya tenía un hermano, él quería que su papá regresara, él era el único que sabía que su apellido era Evans. Una de las familias de músicos más famosas del país._

* * *

El silencio propio de un hospital, acompañado por el llanto ahogado del que escuchaba malas noticias, las caras desesperadas de aquellos a los que no les dicen nada. Las enfermeras caminando de aquí para allá y todos los presentes esperando un milagro.

—Albarn —se escuchó en la sala de espera.

—Aquí, soy su esposo —el pelirrojo casi saltó de la silla al escuchar a la enfermera—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó alarmado. La cara de póker de la enfermera no le decía si lo veía con pena o con aburrimiento.

—Por el momento estable, acompáñeme, el doctor quiere hablar con usted.

La camilla de su esposa apareció detrás de una cortina, con la figura delgada de Kami dibujada debajo de las sábanas blancas. Colocando la mano sobre sus labios por la impresión se presionó las mejillas. El temor y la congoja invadieron su ser y sintió como le temblaban las rodillas por el estado de su esposa.

—¿Spirit Albarn? —preguntó el médico. El hombre solo asintió—. Estabilizamos a su esposa, pero me temo que el daño es demasiado... Solo tiene unas horas antes de que el corazón inevitablemente colapse.

El color desapareció del rostro de Spirit, su corazón se detuvo un momento y trató de respirar de nuevo.

—¿Me está diciendo... ¿Qué mi esposa morirá? —Cuando el doctor asintió ante la pregunta el alma del hombre salió de su cuerpo.

Con la desesperación impresa en el rostro, preguntó:

—¿No hay nada qué hacer? Debe haber algo, algún tratamiento, operación, ¡cualquier cosa!

—Lo lamento, señor Albarn, pero la lesión es demasiado severa y si intentamos operarla, es seguro que no soportará el procedimiento. Puede llamar a los familiares para que se despidan.

Con una última mirada el doctor se retiró de la sala.

Spirit tomó la mano de su esposa y besó su frente, los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo y su respiración pausada. A partir de ahora lo único que tendría para él sería su hija... Solo Maka, el motivo de su felicidad desde que nació. Uno de los sostenes de su vida se estaba venciendo, tendría que superar esto, lo haría por Maka. Simplemente no se dejaría caer.

—Kami, sé que estás ahí... Quiero que escuches con atención... Amor, tienes que luchar, tienes que salir de esto, tienes que regresar con nosotros, te necesito. Maka te necesita, eres el pilar que mantiene mi mundo en su lugar —Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Quería creer, quería saber y tener la certeza de que Kami resistiría, pero aun así, con su cuerpo herido por todas partes y el veredicto del médico le era imposible, necesitaba un apoyo, alguien en que sostenerse un momento. Quería desaparecer, tan solo un instante para no sentir que el mundo se le caía encima. Simplemente no estar, no ser, no existir, escapar. Solo un segundo.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le dan?

—Tan solo unas horas, pregunté por alguna operación o tratamiento pero el doctor no dio ninguna esperanza, solo dice que su corazón colapsaría tan pronto usen anestesia — tratando de retener las lágrimas Spirit explicó la situación. Veía el rostro pálido de Maka, con la mirada ausente y su cuerpo tambaleando, tomándola por los hombros la sentó en un banco cercano a la camilla.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados frente a frente un silencio abrumador invadió el ambiente. Aún no daban noticias de Kami y no les permitían estar en la habitación, tuvieron que bajar a la sala de espera. Las horas pasaban y solo el tic-tac del reloj se los hacía saber. En la mente de ninguno cabía la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si una nube de incredulidad se posara sobre ellos.

* * *

Los rubios cabellos se mecían detrás de ella por el viento. Las lágrimas que caían solo se perdían en el piso que dejaba atrás al correr. Solo quería escapar de la horrible realidad que la rodeaba, su madre había muerto. Jamás tendría de nuevo su sonrisa con ella, ni sus consejos, ni siquiera sus regaños, ahora todo en su madre parecía tan maravilloso, no quería pensarlo. Quería escapar, correr, desaparecer, todo estaba bien. Solo fue cuestión de un segundo para que la lluvia hiciera que el auto derrapara, un descuido y todo el mundo se derrumbó para su familia.

—¡Black! —gritó desde la esquina de la calle donde se alcanzaba a ver el terreno baldío—. ¡Black! —repitió con la voz cortada por el llanto y la falta de aire.

—¿Maka? —la cabellera azul se asomó detrás de una roca—. ¡Maka! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Es peligroso —la tomó de los hombros y al ver el llanto desconsolado que se cernía sobre ella la empujó dentro de la casa—… Entra.

La guió hacia uno de los espacios menos iluminados del lugar y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —al ver que el llanto no cesaba, la abrazó. Sintiendo los brazos de la chica detrás de su espalda, aferrándose como un náufrago a su barca. Los sollozos de la chica opacaban cualquier intento de consolarla—. Maka... Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Mamá... Black, mi mamá —Después de respirar profundamente y tratar de sosegar un poco su desbocado pulso, continuó—… Mi mamá murió.

.

El atardecer después de una mañana lluviosa, los tonos rojizos reflejados en el agua que aún quedaba regada en las calles y el arcoíris que iluminaba el horizonte daban un cuadro demasiado hermoso para la situación en la que se encontraban. Los familiares de Kami Albarn culpaban al esposo, a la hija, a la vida y a Dios, por llevarse a una mujer tan prometedora y joven. Su esposo y su hija estaban calmados, se esperaban esa actitud. Jamás fueron muy bien recibidos por la familia de Kami, y menos ahora que ella estaba muerta. Escuchaban los susurros con que los juzgaban, los comentarios mordaces y crueles sobre quien tendría la culpa de aquel incidente.

Kami conducía como todas las tardes a su casa después de trabajar. La lluvia arreciaba a cada momento. Las gotas caían sin clemencia sobre el automóvil y el limpiaparabrisas no daba abasto con la cantidad de agua. En una de las curvas más pronunciadas de la carretera las llantas derraparon. Tratando de frenar volcó el coche, algunos giros y volteretas en el aire y el coche de Kami Albarn estaba deshecho en la autopista. El cuerpo atrapado en el auto, contenido por el cinturón de seguridad y el _airbag_.

.

Cuando los últimos familiares de Kami se marcharon, en el cementerio solo quedaron cinco personas, aquellos se miraban entre sí como esperando el momento en que alguien más decidiera marcharse.

Cuando Spirit vio los ojos y el cabello albino del muchacho que acompañaba a Maka, recordó algo... Un incidente de muchos años atrás. Algo que quizás había olvidado, pero es que un albino de ojos rojos y con esas facciones no era precisamente un ejemplar común. Se sintió consternado por lo que veía. No quería creerlo, parecía una ilusión de sus ojos. Una alucinación por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en la última hora. El golpe emocional de un funeral es demasiado, la tristeza de que fuera alguien tan importante en tu vida, uno de los pilares de tu cordura hacía mucho más fuerte su deseo de un buen trago.

Antes de descartar la idea, un detalle saltó a sus ojos. La banda que aquel hombre le había mostrado se posaba en el cabello del muchacho. "**Eater**"

_"Soul Eater", me llamaban, los rumores decían que escuchar una pieza mía era como perder tu alma entre las notas. _

"El devorador de almas."

—Eater —dijo ausente. El albino volteó a verlo. Cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con el intenso rojo que poseían sus pupilas quedó convencido—. Evans.

La sorpresa en la cara de Soul era impresionante. Él creía ser el único que sabía su apellido real. Cualquiera diría que Soul Evans, a la edad de cinco años, fue secuestrado y asesinado para obligar a sus padres a entregar la fortuna familiar. Los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Evans eran su medio hermano y su madre. Wes y Medusa Evans. Al pensar en aquella mujer se le revolvió el estómago, demasiado tiempo sin pensar en las atrocidades que cometió, y enterarse de lo que le había hecho a su padre solo agravó el odio que le profesaba.

Cuando Spirit vio la expresión del chico quedó seguro de lo que antes suponía. Aquel hombre había logrado rescatar a su hijo, sacarlo del infierno en que Medusa le ponía. William Evans había luchado hasta el último de sus instantes para proteger a su hijo. Ahora, ver al muchacho vivo y en relativa seguridad hizo que un ligero calor inundara su cuerpo.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabe!? —gritó el joven, sin pensar ni en lo que decía ni en el lugar en que se encontraba—. ¿Medusa lo envió? ¿Quieren intentar matarme de nuevo?

—Soul, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Black.

—Este hombre, Maka. ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó con furia en sus ojos.

Y tomando a la rubia por las muñecas sacudió su menudo cuerpo.

—¡Basta! Soul... Es el funeral de mi madre y no estoy de humor para que vengas a gritarme —Cuando él aplicó un poco más de fuerza en sus manos Black intervino, separándolos y alejando a Soul de la chica.

—Mocoso, a mí no me envía nadie, tú viniste por tu propio pie y no sé de qué me hablas... Creo que conocí a tu padre. Pero no podría decirte demasiado. No sé qué le sucedió, sólo apareció muerto en los periódicos.

—Eso ya lo sé... ¡Sé lo que sucedió esa noche! Sé quién fue, ¡mi pregunta es si Medusa sabe que sigo vivo! —chilló ya con furia.

Los presentes sólo le observaron con desconcierto y Spirit tomó la palabra.

—Si tu madre está consciente o no de que estás viviendo en un basurero, no lo sé. Jamás la conocí, tu padre únicamente me habló de ella y me dijo la clase de arpía con la que se había casado.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Y cuándo conoció a mi padre!?

—Hijo, mi esposa acaba de morir, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, solo quiero salir de aquí, llegar a mi casa y descansar. Ver qué haré con mi vida de aquí en adelante. Dormir un rato y tratar de soñar con una mejor realidad —Dando unos pasos lejos de ellos susurró—. Necesito un trago.

* * *

—¿Me estás diciendo…? —se cortó a media frase para tomar aire—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que eres hijo de una de las familias más ricas del país?! Y... ¿Jamás en todo este tiempo has intentado ayudarnos?

De la sorpresa pasó a la decepción. El albino solo pudo torcer el rostro en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que dejé esa familia porque intentaron matarme! ¡Mataron a mi padre! —Las imágenes de sus tíos persiguiéndoles por esas mismas calles recorrían su memoria como flashes infernales, para hacerle recordar el miedo que tenía.

Black pareció entender, bajó la mirada y sólo la levantó cuando se hubo calmado:

—¿Harás algo al respecto?

—¿Cómo qué? Presentarme después de quince años diciendo: "Hola, soy el hijo perdido de los Evans. Mi madre intentó matarme, pero no le digan que sigo vivo. ¡No, no estoy loco, eso sucedió!" y pasar el resto de mi vida en un psiquiátrico.

—Vamos... Hay pruebas de sangre y cosas por el estilo... Puedes decir algo.

—No... No me interesa ya la fortuna de mi familia. Sí por ella fueron capaces de matar a mi padre e intentarlo conmigo, no quiero nada de ellos.

—Soul, es tu familia... Yo, yo daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a mi padre, saber quién carajo fue mi madre. Por recuperar esta familia de las cenizas. Quiero saber de Sid, quiero volver a estar junto a todos ellos. Pero sé que no puedo, sé que no pasará porque ahora todos están muertos, y creo que es mejor que sigan así —Después de un corto suspiro y sonreír un poco agregó—. Saber que tu familia era una organización de asesinos no es precisamente una buena referencia laboral.

—Black, tu familia te amaba, murieron por ti y todos los niños que viven aquí, tu padre murió por nosotros dos, por salvarnos, por cuidarnos. Por más que hayan sido asesinos mantenían a todos estos niños solo porque sí. La noche en que mi padre me dejó aquí... Esa noche Sid nos recibió, y tu padre juró por su vida... ¡Por su vida! Que yo estaría bien —Una lágrima surcó el rostro de ambos chicos—. Cumplió su promesa hasta el final de sus días. White fue para mí mucho más que un líder. Fue un padre y un amigo que siempre estuvo para nosotros —cambiando la expresión serena de su cara, la ira hizo posesión de sus facciones—. En cambio Medusa... Me mantuvo secuestrado seis meses... Seis meses siendo golpeado por sus hermanos y sus padres, comiendo lo que no le daban ni a las ratas, confinado en una habitación sin ventanas ni iluminación. Mandó matarnos, ¡yo era su hijo y mandó a sus hermanos a matarme! No puedo regresar con ella, no quiero y no lo haré.

—Maka —llamó Black—, si tu padre conoció al papá de Soul... ¿Tú lo conociste también?

—Pues... Yo era muy pequeña... Tendría cinco o seis años, pero puedo recordar perfectamente su sonrisa y la determinación con que juraba que recuperaría a su hijo... Black, lo siento, tengo que irme. Mi padre me espera y no quiero dejarle solo ahora. Soy lo único que le queda, según él, y no quiero abandonarlo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? ... ¡Black Star jamás dejaría a una damisela en apuros! —Con una risa estruendosa se aproximó a la chica y dejó un beso en sus labios—. Sabes que estoy contigo, ¿cierto? —ella solo asintió.

.

Al llegar a la casa de los Albarn, Maka tomó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tan pronto abrió un poco la puerta el hedor del alcohol y el cigarro se estampó con sus sentidos. Cuando entró a la sala pudo ver a su padre con una mujer en cada pierna, una de ellas le besaba el cuello mientras la otra besaba sus labios, las manos de ambas vagaban por el cuerpo de su padre y él las mantenía afianzadas de las caderas.

La apariencia de las mujeres dejaba claro que eran prostitutas. La escena le causó náuseas, y se sintió mareada por un momento. Black, esperándola desde afuera pudo ver su cuerpo tambalearse un poco y al acercarse observó la escena. Tomó a Maka por los hombros y la guió hacia afuera. Ella comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y el solo atinó a abrazarla y acariciar su espalda suavemente. En un punto dentro del llanto ella susurraba: "idiota" Incansablemente y soltaba golpes de impotencia contra el pecho de Black, él solo dejó que ella se desahogara, que sacara la rabia que tenía dentro y que dejara salir todo aquello que la lastimaba.

Ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos y la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos causó en Black una cálida sensación de seguridad.

En la oscuridad de la noche y rodeada por esos brazos torneados y cariñosos logró soñar con un mañana mejor, un mañana donde su padre no fuera un mujeriego alcohólico, un mañana donde el mundo no estuviera tan podrido, un mañana en el que los niños no tuvieran que robar para comer. Que tuvieran un lugar para dormir, una familia que los cuidara y los quisiera. Donde el cielo no se cayera sobre el mundo a pedazos.

* * *

La luna brillaba en la intemperie, la contaminación de la ciudad no dejaba ver las estrellas con claridad; sólo un atisbo de su brillo se alcanzaba a destellar. Los cabellos azules danzaban con el viento y los ojos verdes observaban el cielo. Un camino húmedo recorría sus mejillas, las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos sin piedad, tan solo pensar en lo sucedido y que jamás vería de nuevo a nadie de su familia le habían robado el alma. Quizá demasiado para un pequeño de diez años pero así era. Toda su familia asesinada en un retén policiaco. Todos y cada uno ahora estaban muertos y siendo investigados. Sid no le había permitido acercarse a los policías, era el último Star que quedaba en este mundo y no sería una noticia bien recibida por el gobierno.

Al llegar a la calle por donde tenía que regresar vio a una pequeña salir de un portón. La niña, con un par de coletas rubias un poco desalineadas y los ojos verdes reluciendo de felicidad salió corriendo hacia la calle y al verla, sonrió. Porque le gustaría poder ser tan feliz como ella, saliendo de una casa donde seguramente estarían sus padres. Donde podría disfrutar de una familia y no sufrir de hambre y miedo como los tenía a ellos, la soledad.

La niña volteó a verlo y lo saludó con la mano.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Maka, ¿y el tuyo? —Su sonrisa radiante y el hueco entre sus dientes le hizo reír; frunciendo el ceño por la burla, contestó—. ¡Oye! No te rías, mi papá dice que pronto tendré uno nuevo.

—Black... Mi nombre es Black

—Y oye, ¿por qué lloras? —"Porque mataron a toda mi familia"—. ¿Te caíste? —"Estoy cayendo por un barranco"—. ¿Te duele algo? —"Me duele el alma".

—Nada. Me voy —contestó cortante, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario.

Una pequeña mano alrededor de su muñeca le detuvo.

—No te vayas, estoy en esta calle sola, no hay niños y mis padres me mandaron con mi abuela de vacaciones. Pero no se ha despertado. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

—Quiero dormir un rato —ella le observó y lo jaló dirigiéndole hacia el jardín de la casa—… Ven —le dijo, y recostándose en el pasto, le sonrió—. Aquí se duerme muy bien, es suave y no hace frío —Cuando él se sentó a un lado suyo, ella aplaudió—. Anda, duérmete un rato —colocando su cabellera azul sobre las piernas delgadas de la niña comenzó a dormitar, había pasado la noche entera llorando. Tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Ella jugaba con los mechones azules y él se dejaba guiar por su voz aguda mientras ella le hablaba de su vida.

El cansancio le venció y con la tibieza que la tristeza le había robado a su vida comenzó a soñar. La voz de Maka lo acompañó durante todo el sueño. Y ese día, durmiendo en las piernas de una niña de voz chillona, aprendió, mientras ella le hablaba. Que siempre que el mundo estuviera cayendo a tu alrededor, que siempre que la vida te golpeara en la cara, que cuando pareciera que ya no tienes más por lo que seguir siempre podías dormir. Un minuto o unas horas y recuperarías aunque sea un poco la ilusión de una realidad mejor.

.

Él y sus amigos estarían solos siempre, pero mientras estuviesen juntos no importaría. Lucharían para salir adelante, buscarían su felicidad y dejarían a sus corazones correr contra el viento cuando fuese necesario.

Bastaba con cerrar los ojos.

.

Eran inocentes obligados a crecer.

* * *

Eran niños jugando a vivir.

.

Pero bastaba con** seguir soñando.**


End file.
